1. Field
The embodiments relate to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display integrated with a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device into which a user can input his or her instruction by selecting instruction contents displayed on the screen of an image display device, etc. using a human hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel provided on the front face of the image display device converts a location of an area directly contacted by the human hand or the object into electrical signals. Therefore, the selected instruction content on the contacted area is received as an input signal.
A separate input device that is coupled to the image display device to be operated, such as a keyboard and a mouse, may be replaced with such a touch screen panel, and the usage range of the touch screen panel has been gradually expanded.
There are a resistive type, a light sensitive type, a capacitive type, etc. of touch screen panel.
In a capacitive type of touch screen panel, conductive sense patterns may be formed. When a part of the conductive sense patterns is touched by a human hand or an object, neighboring conductive sense patterns act as a ground electrode. That is, a capacitive type of touch screen panel senses a change in capacitance, and converts a contact location into electrical signals.
Generally, the touch screen panel as described above is attached to the external surface of a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode display. However, when a separately manufactured touch screen panel is attached to the flat panel display, there are problems in that the entire thickness of a product increases and the manufacturing cost thereof increases.